Messages to Earth
by Yaya716
Summary: Alex finds herself dead and soon has to deal with one of the biggest chalenges of her life being an angel.


Hey, guys so this is my first fanfiction i am very used to this site i have just never really posted a story. I was missing the spark of inspiration. The idea for this story actually hit me when i was getting ready for bed the other night and unfortunately that night i didn't sleep because i was too busy writing. I hope you enjoy.

Oh yeah and P.S. i don't have a beta reader (yet let me know if you are interested) so the first chapter might be bad but i used two different spell checkers so at least the spellings good. :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Confusion

__

Whoa what happened last night?

I woke up groggy and dizzy, Hangover. _That party at Joe's must have been pretty crazy, But its funny cause i didn't even remember drinking or arriving at the party. Strange, oh well._

I saw my phone on the table and i got up and scrambled to get it. As I opened it I saw that i had no new messages. _Hmm thats strange_. I was expecting one from Jill about the party last night or at least my "good morning i love you" text from Seth.

Ah Seth, when ever i think of him my heart just melts. Him with his dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes, and his perfect smile. _Ah_. Hes the one for me, the only one.

But any ways back to business i decided i was going to text them both

To: Seth

From: Alex

__

Hey, babe good morning i hope i get to see you today love ya.

To: Jill

From: Alex

__

hey what happened at that party? Oh and are we still doin the double date?

From: Seth

To: Alex

__

Jill? Is this you, if so not funny. Are we still meeting at the funeral home today?

Funeral home what was going on?

To: Seth

From: Alex

__

What funeral home, who died? And no this is not Jill.

From: Jill

To: Alex

__

Seth i know your in denial right no but I have told you the story and so has Jason shes gone okay? Let us know if you need anything. And the date was canceled funeral home remember?

To: Jill

From: Alex

__

What funeral home? Will someone please tell me whats going on! Who died?

From: Seth

To: Alex

__

Ashton? Listen I know its hard but we still need to plan the funeral and be there for your mom. Okay?

To: Seth

From: Alex

__

Please. Will someone just tell me whats going on. Please.

From: Jill

To: Alex

__

Seth, I Know its going to be tough but shes gone never coming back. Alex is gone, but you need to know that she still loves you and she will always be in your hearts.

To: Jill

From: Alex

__

NO! This is Alex i am still here Jill. See i am the only one that knows that you had a crush on Jimmy in the 8th grade. Or that you have a birthmark on your but that looks like a heart. Or that secretly you do miss your mom and you want her to come back ant that you are just being strong for your dad. See? I. Am. Still. Here.

From: Seth

To: Alex

__

Ashton this is the last time i am telling you this. I don't know if you are trying to be funny but you aren't. Jill and Alex were on there way to the party and the roads were slick. Jill turned to look at Alex when the got side swiped by a semi. Jill broke her right leg and he right wrist. And Alex didn't survive. She went into a coma and when we all got there the doctor said she was brain dead. So we pulled the plug and Jill said that she would have wanted to donate her organs so we did. I'm sorry Alex is no longer alive. I know it hurts you have no idea how much excruciating pain i had to go through to tell you that so no more. Okay?

_NOOO! _That explains it all why i didn't remember the party, why I have had aches and pains all day, and why every thing has a white fuzzy Haze to it.

I got up and ran to the door and pulled it open. Out on my porch if you looked down you could see the world.

On thee porch there was a little screen and it had a note that said.

Dear Alex,

By now you have figured out you have died. We are very sorry, here at the angels academy. When you look down you see you are above earth not below so there for that means you have been sent to heave. Congratulations you are now and angel not a demon.

Do you remember when you were young and your mother told you that when your dad died that he was sent to heaven and was now watching you? well surprisingly she was right. With this screen you can type in some ones name and it will come up with there picture and a video of what they are doing. It will give you a few options to what you can change in that persons life. Now they aren't big changes like save there life (cause obviously your father would have saved you.) but you can change stuff like let them find a 5 dollar bill on the ground or something simple and not life changing.

As you are probably wondering yes, your father is here. If you open the tab that says angles you can search all the angles and keep in touch you can also visit them.

Another thought that is going through your head is probably 'if I'm an angel why don't i have wings?' that was just a myth that someone came up with years ago.

Have a nice day,

Anabel Angel Academy Pres.

P.S. Oh yes before i forget i should tell you that angels don't sleep you know we have the 'always watching' reputation to keep up.

Good bye.

First things first i had to look some one up, someone that I have missed for a long time. Sadly they wouldn't be dead if it weren't for me. I just had to see them, to know that they were happy and that they forgave me.

* * *

So what do you think? Should i keep going? Who do you think the person that she is looking up is? Her dad, or some one new,find out who the mystery person is. Review please.

Bye,

Yaya


End file.
